


Clone!Dick TSFs

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Clone!Dick AU [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories within the Clone!Dick AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "if you're still taking prompts, how about, through vague circumstances *waves hand over details* dick died but there is. a clone. of him. and damian finds that clone?? or just talks to him?? idk i'm just thinking about damian and a clone of dick"

Dick smiled as the boy smirked and walked away, but as soon as Damian was out of sight, his face fell.

“We can’t do this anymore, Bruce.” He whispered to the shadows, where his father-figure - where his _creator_ \- stood. “We can’t…I’m not who he thinks I am. I can fake the memories and the mannerisms, but your son is too smart to…” He sighed. “If… _when_ …I slip up, it’ll break his heart. And I can’t…I don’t know what to do if that happens. All I know is we can’t keep lying to him. You _need_ to tell him that the real Dick Grayson is-“

“I don’t.” Bruce cut off, glancing out to the yard, where Damian ran with Titus, where he passed the conspicuously unmarked gravestone. “Damian never has to know.”


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I've just read the clone!dick thing and I wonder how something so short can be so full of angst and omg I need a bit more. If you want, maybe Dami finding out and being really really pissed at Bruce? He still wants the clone around because I can't make Dick suffer, even if he's not him."

Dick was surprised. By the boy’s presence in the foyer, by how frantic he looked, by the desperate tone his shout had.

“Don’t.” Damian exhaled, voice soft now, as he glanced down at the packed bag. “Please…don’t go.”

And despite everything that had just happened in the last twelve hours, Dick listened, placing the bag on the ground and stepping back. Damian approached him and Dick couldn’t stop himself. He wrapped his arms tightly around Damian’s shoulders. “…I’m sorry.”

_For tricking you, for not telling you, for being the one who had to break your heart._

“ _You’re_ not the one who has to apologize.” Damian spat angrily as he returned the gesture, holding Dick just as tightly.


End file.
